


Lunar Ghost

by blakkatt, TiempoFantasma



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoFantasma/pseuds/TiempoFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi has lost all her friends in the battle with Chaos. All that's left are the guardians Luna and Artemis. Unknowingly, she makes a wish on the Ginzuishou to move them to a new place where they can begin anew. The wish lands them in Amity Park, a city protected by Danny Phantom. Will Sailor Moon and Danny Phantom be able to work together? </p><p>Co-authored by TiempoFantasma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective creators.

Usagi Tsukino sat in her bedroom crying. She had finally managed to stop Chaos and healed Galaxia,but at a huge price. It had cost her the sailor senshi, her boyfriend and her future daughter. However, she was able to see the senshi one last time to say goodbye. That didn’t make it hurt any less though. Even though the Starlights and their princess, Kakyuu, had promised they would always do their best to come to her aid if she needed them, it wasn’t the same. Especially since the four had then left for Kinmoku. She was now completely alone as a senshi on Earth. At least she still had the two cat advisors, Luna and Artemis. Artemis had come to live with her and Luna after the battle, having realized that Minako would not be returning home.

The two cats curled up beside Usagi as she lay down and basically cried herself to sleep. Neither knew how to even begin to console their remaining charge other than to continue to be there with her and guide her. As the two cats fell asleep along with Usagi, neither noticed that she was mumbling in her sleep, unconsciously making a wish. Making a wish for them to be taken away from Japan, away from the memories, from the places they frequented, from the people who knew them and might comment about them.

It wasn’t hard to understand why even unconsciously she’d want to avoid those places. After all, there was an entire group of friends of hers missing and those places all had someone who would ask about them. What would she say? She couldn’t say they died while fighting an intergalactic evil, no one would believe her. She wasn’t even supposed to tell others about being a senshi anyway. She’d been Sailor Moon since she was fourteen and her parents and younger brother still had no clue.

Speaking of her identity as Sailor Moon, she had a special powerful little crystal. The Ginzuishou had been passed down to her and was a major source of power. It also had a tendency to react to wishes she made from her heart. And like the last major wish she made, it was reacting to the one she made in her sleep. It began to glow as it reacted, soon casting Usagi, Luna and Artemis within that glow as it prepared to move them in response to Usagi’s wish. Within seconds, they began to disappear from their spots on the bed, while people that Usagi and the other senshi had known were slowly forgetting them…..

When Usagi woke the next morning, it was to a room she did not recognize as her own. At first she started panicking, looking frantically for the two cats she knew had fallen asleep at her side the night before.  
“Luna! Artemis!” She called out as she looked under the bed.

“Yes Usagi?” Luna’s voice replied to her coming, not from the dark furred cat that she expected, but from a dark haired woman with two sets of odangos wearing a yellow dress, heels and a yellow ribbon tied around her neck. “Did you need something?”  
Usagi looked up at the woman in surprise. “Luna? Is that you?” She wasn’t expecting to see a human Luna.

Luna smiled and nodded. “I haven’t been in this form since that whole thing with Snow Queen Kaguya. Thank you for that then and I believe it’s safe to say I can thank you for it now.” She seemed to be studying Usagi as if looking for any changes in the teen’s physical looks.

Usagi smiled. “You look beautiful. Artemis is around and human too?” 

Luna nodded. "I believe he's gone to see if he can find out where we are without looking too suspicious." She looked at Usagi again carefully. "You've gotten younger. If I'm right, you've returned to your fourteen year old self."

Usagi's eyes widened. "What?!" She immediately started looking for her brooch and was relieved to find it on the bed still in the latest upgrade she had received. 

Luna had looked to Usagi's brooch as well. So you've gone down in age but you're still at the same level of power as you were before the changes. There's probably a good reason for that. We'll just have to figure that out as we go along."

Before Usagi could reply, Artemis could be heard calling out for her and Luna to join him in the living room. Luna turned and headed to the living room with Usagi following her.

Artemis was waiting for them. "So it seems I've figured out where we are. We are in a city called Amity Park in the states." He looked to Usagi. "We'll have to take you to register at the school tomorrow."

Usagi whined at hearing she was going to register for school. "Do I have to go to school?"

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes at Usagi’s whining. “Yes you do. And you’ll have to treat us as if we’re your parents in public or mixed company.”

Usagi sighed. "Fine. But what last name are we using?"

Luna smiled. "Yours of course. Mind you, you're still expected to study and behave in class. And look on the bright side, you won't have to wear a uniform."

Usagi smiled hugely at that. "Thank goodness. Can I go explore?”

Luna nodded and held out a new communicator to her. “Take this and let us know if something comes up.”

She smiled and pocketed the communicator before hugging Luna and Artemis. She ran back upstairs and grabbed a jacket before heading out the door. “Bye!” She called out as she walked out and closed the door behind her.


	2. New Friends and Potential Allies

The town wasn't huge, but it wasn't real small. There was a big metropolitan area that gave way to a smaller suburban area. The school was in between. There was a park close by as well. She went into the city area and saw a strange tall building with that looked like a flying saucer attached to the top of it.

Usagi looked around at the area, exploring. She made a note of the school's location. When she saw the strange building she began walking towards it in curiosity  
Two guys and a girl come running out of the building laughing and talking. The one boy dressed in a white and red t-shirt with baggy pants almost run right into Usagi. 

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't see ya there!"

"It's alright. I'm used to bumping into people." She giggled. Her voice having an accent to it now since she wasn't in Japan anymore.

He smiled. "Alright. Hey, you must be new here!" he said when he noticed her accent.

"Smooth..." the female with them said. She was wearing a black and green plaid skirt, legging, combat boots, and a black sleeveless shirt with a purple circle on it.

"Real exotic. You're Japanese aren't you?" the African American boy asked. He wore glasses, a hat, yellow shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hai...I mean, yes, I'm new and I'm Japanese." She tucked a stray hair back behind her ear and quickly tried to recall how Americans introduced themselves differently from Japanese. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you all." She bowed briefly.

The three smiled and bowed back. "Hi. I'm Danny Fenton and these are my friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." he introduced.

She smiled. "Again nice to meet you all. Well I won't hold you all up from getting on your way. You did all seem to be in a hurry. I'm really just trying to learn my way around. I'll start school tomorrow."

"We were just trying to get away from my Dad wanting me to clean out the shed. You want us to show you around?" he asked.

She giggled. "If it's really not too much trouble. I'd like that."

"Awesome! Follow us! What would you like to see first?" he asked.

She smiled excitedly. "Well I passed by the school while walking. But any place that's fun to hang out at or a place to eat maybe."

"The Nasty Burger." the three other teens said in unison.

She was a little shocked at how quickly the other three spoke the place's name so easily. "Well since I don't know the area, I'll trust you three. After you."

They all nodded and started heading in the direction of the Nasty Burger.  
"Is your hair naturally blond or do you dye it?" Sam asked curiously. "I mean I thought most Japanese people had dark brown or black hair."

"Natural. Special case I guess." She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous case. If only they knew just how special she really was. "So is the Nasty Burger a place where everyone regularly hangs out at or just you guys?"

"Everyone sadly. It'd be nice if it was just us." Tucker said with a small smile.

"Understandable." Usagi nodded. "What type of things are you all into?"

"Me? Techno stuff! Gadgets and computers! I love them all!" Tucker exclaimed enthusiastically.

"He's our techno geek." Sam said with a small chuckle. "As for me, I like things a little darker. I also love poetry." she said.

"I'm interested in space." Danny added in.

"Or being spaced out." Tucker added with a laugh.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

Usagi giggled. "Tucker, you remind me of someone I once knew." She smiled at Sam. "I guess your fondness for darkness shows in your choice of clothing. Nothing wrong with that." She giggled along with Tucker at Tucker's comment about Danny. "Space is quite interesting." She smiled at Danny. Interesting when not fighting a bunch of evil youma, she thought.

Please tell me you know a hot female techno geek." he said excitedly.

"Thanks. I like my individuality." she said smiling.

"I think it's awesome! One day I want to visit other planets. Even the moon would be awesome!"  
"You had to get him started." she said with an exasperated look that Serena could see through to the fondness the goth girl had for Danny.

Usagi frowned. "Sorry Tucker. The girl I knew, you would've gotten along with very well I think. But she died in a horrible accident." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she thought of her friend Ami. She smiled again at Sam. "Are you a tough girl too or just enough to keep these two in line?" She giggled at Danny's excitement. "There are plenty of stories in Japan that the planets and the moon once had beautiful kingdoms long ago."

"Oh, Dude! I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tucker said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about your friend.

The three were silent for a few minutes until Sam finally broke it. "I think I'm pretty tough all the way around, but yeah I have to keep these two in line." she said with a laugh.

"You'll have to tell me more about these legends. Hey, maybe one day I'll discover the ruins of these kingdoms." Danny said with a smile.

"Don't be stupid. Those are just legends." Sam said shaking her head.

Danny gave her a look Serena couldn't read.

Sam blinked then nodded. "Heh. I know I know."

Usagi shook her head with a soft smile at Tucker. "It's alright. Again you didn't know." She then laughed along with Sam. "Well I'll do my best to help you out with that then."   
She smiled at Danny. "Of course. I won't tell you about them all at one time though."

"Can't wait to hear about them." he said before pointing at a building ahead of them. It was a white building with a big red and white sign that read, 'Nasty Burger'. "There's the Nasty Burger."

Usagi smiled as she looked at the building. "Awesome." Her stomach growled loudly in agreement. "Just in time too." She blushed in embarrassment. The three laughed as they led her into the little restaurant. She followed them into the restaurant with a smile as well. "Guess all the walking gave me an appetite."

"It can." Danny said as they headed up to the counter to order.

"Suggestions on what's good here?" She asked as she walked to the counter with them. "Please say they got milkshakes?"

"They do. Best thing here? Burgers and fries really." he said with a shrug.

She grinned. "Perfect." When it was her turn, she ordered a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. After they had all ordered and gotten their food, they headed over to a booth. Once in the booth and taking the first sip of her shake, realization hit. 

"I just realized, I've barely told you all anything about me but I've asked plenty of questions about you. Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Did your parents get a job here or something or were you an exchange student?" Sam asked.  
"They just wanted a change of pace really." She answered

"Oh. That's cool. How are you liking America so far?" she asked.

"I'm liking it a lot. It sorta reminds me of Japan yet doesn't at the same time." Usagi bit into her burger this time, remembering to chew with her mouth closed and take her time. The other three also sat eating. She smiled after she had a few more bites of her food and a few more sips of her shake. "Anything else you guys wanna know?"

"Got any hot sisters?" Tucker asked with a grin.

"Real smooth, Tuck." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Usagi giggled and shook her head. "Sorry Tucker. I'm an only child." She looked to Sam and Danny. "Is Tucker always like this?"

"Always." Danny said with a chuckle.

"We'll have to fix that to get him a girlfriend." She winked before finishing her food.  
"You going to move us to a new town?" Tucker asked.

She raised an eyebrow at Tucker. "You've really gone through all the girls in town already?"

"More like we're kind of outcasts." Danny said.

"More like individuals." Sam stated.

She nodded with a reassuring smile. "Individuals. Best group at school to be in my opinion."

"For a blond beauty queen looking girl, I think I'm gonna like you just fine." Sam said smiling happily. "Also not counting the fact that you're a blond Japanese girl and that makes you totally unique." she added.

Tucker and Danny just laughed. "Wow."

She smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you just fine too Sam."

Smiling, Sam finished her meal along with Danny and Tucker.

"So, what should I expect at school tomorrow?" Asked Usagi.

"Well,...” Danni started. For a moment Usagi would see his breath as if the temperature in the room had dropped. He stopped what he was saying and stood up. "Um...Bathroom. Be right back!" he said running off.

She'd seen Danny's breath in the air but before she'd had the chance to ask Danny if he was alright, he'd ran off. She looked to Tucker and Sam in confusion and concern.

"Is Danny alright?"

"Fine!" they both said.

"Perfectly fine." Tucker remarked.

"You gonna eat those fries?" Asked Sam.

She was a little suspicious but waved it off figuring it was a normal occurrence. "No go ahead." She pushed the plate towards Sam.

Sam sat eating the fries slowly. Outside a commotion started. Usagi watched Sam eat at first before hearing noises from the commotion outside and looking out the window, hoping for a glimpse of what was going on.

She would see a brief flash of white, black, and green before then seeing blue, black, and green.

"Who is it this time..." Sam whispered trying to keep Usagi from hearing her.

"Desiree looks like..." he whispered back.

Usagi did notice Sam and Tucker whispering but she'd been too busy watching what was going on to listen in on what they were saying. Soon though her communicator went off in her pocket. Hearing it, she reached her hand in her pocket as she slid off the booth. "Excuse me. Bathroom." She ran off as well.

"Must have been the shake." Tucker said.

Sam shook her head and watched Usagi suspiciously.

Usagi pulled out something from her pocket just before she stepped into the bathroom that Sam would be unable to make out from that distance.

Think we need to help Danny?" he asked.

"No. He should be fine as long as he doesn't make any kind of wish." Sam said.

Multiple people screaming could be heard nearby outside before a blur of white, pink, blue, yellow and red followed by another blur of blue and red could be seen, not too far from where Desiree and Danny fought.  
Danny noticed the blur when he dodged one of Desiree's attacks, then almost got hit for not paying her any attention. "Hold on. I thought I saw something new." he said.

"How dare you ignore me!?" she exclaimed angrily.

He pulled at a thermos still looking for the blur from a few seconds ago.  
Danny would see what looked like a winged girl in some soft of magical school girl looking outfit fighting some strange creature. She jumped back to avoid an attack from the creature, only to get scratched still on her leg. She hissed in pain before standing up. A sort of tier appeared in her hand. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She called out and her attack not only hit the creature but destroyed it. With a sigh, she jumped to the top of a building and ran off.

"Whoa...neat." he said as he caught Desiree in the thermos, much to her annoyance. He then quickly took off after the girl. "Hey! Uh...You!" he called as he flew after her. "Wait up!"

She stopped and turned, her long golden ponytails circling around. "Yes?" There was quite a maturity in her eyes as if she had seen much action.

"Um...Hey. Who are you? You don't look like a ghost." he said as he floated in front of her with his legs forming a wisp tail.

"That's because I'm not a ghost. I am a sailor soldier." She looked at him and noticed the wisp tail. "And what about you? You don't exactly look like any ghost I've seen." Her voice also had a slight air of maturity.

"Half ghost actually. So uh...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Defending your city from an evil you aren't prepared for. Since it's quite likely we'll meet again, I might as well tell you my name. I am Sailor Moon. What is it this city calls you?"

"Hey! I'm prepared for anything." he said puffing out his chest. He then blinked. "Oh uh...Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you."

She chuckled. "Cute. You may think it, but the evil I fight is different from what you fight. Stronger and from another universe." She smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'll see you around sometime...Danny Phantom." With that, she turned and hopped down off the roof. By the time he might try to see where she goes, she would have completely disappeared from sight.

"Whoa! Fast." he said. "Huh...Now was she calling me cute or what I said cute?" he murmured. He then shrugged and quickly headed back to the restaurant. On his way back to the restaurant, he would see Usagi wandering around as if she'd gotten lost. She sank against a building with a sigh. He flew behind an opposite building and turned back to normal before running over to where she was. "Hey! Are you ok? What are you doing out here?" he asked. Where's Tucker and Sam?"

"Oh Danny! Thank goodness. They're still at The Nasty Burger I believe. I'd gone to the bathroom to take a phone call from my parents and hurried out to go home. I forgot to say something to Sam and Tucker before leaving. I kinda got lost though. I didn't pay enough attention when we headed to Nasty Burger to find my way back. And then I got lost trying to get back to Nasty Burger." She sighed. She hated lying to him, but she couldn't just tell him she'd been fighting a creature. She was silently grateful that the scratch she'd gotten had already healed as if it was never there.  
"Oh! Sorry. Need me to help you get back home? I can call Sam and Tucker and let them know what happened." he offered.

"Will you please? I'd hate to have them think I ditched them or something." She pushed herself to stand up straight again.

He nodded and took out his cell phone. He called Sam and explained things to her, then told her to let Tucker know. He then hung up and smiled. "Come on." he said as he headed in the direction of her home.

She nodded and walked with him."I really do appreciate this Danny. I'm not normally such a ditz."

"It's no big deal." he said smiling.  
She smiled back. "It is to me. So um...what happened to you earlier?"

"Bathroom, remember?" he asked.

"Then you took a walk huh? Cause I definitely know the bathrooms aren't outside." She giggled. "Relax. I'm only teasing." Soon they were outside her house and a glimpse of Artemis peeking through one of the windows for a second would be seen. The house itself was quite impressive on the outside. "Well this is my house."

"Oh! I got a cell phone call from my sister and had to run something to her." he said with a chuckle. "Yeah...stopped having out houses around here a long time ago." he said with a grin. He caught a look at Artemis and blinked. "Think your Dad was watching us." he said before getting a view of the house. "Whoa! Nice house!' he exclaimed.  
Usagi giggled at his joke before nodding as he mentioned Artemis's peeking. "Yeah. Can't blame him. He was probably just looking out for me since we're still new here and all. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. As for the house...well my parents are just good at what they do or did. I forget which one." She chuckled.   
"Anyway, thanks again Danny. I really appreciate you helping me get home." She pulled a pen and paper out her pocket and began scribbling something on the paper before giving the piece of paper to him. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me later just to talk if you want." She then kissed his cheek with a smile. "I better get inside." She started to turn to head inside.

His face turned red after she had kissed his cheek and he watched her run inside while he held the slip of paper in his hand dumbly. "She...A hot girl...gave me her number...and...kissed my cheek." he murmured. He grinned stupidly and turned around to head back in the direction he had come whistling happily to himself.

She had giggled after seeing him blush from her kissing his cheek. She had run inside quickly and went to update Luna and Artemis, knowing they'd be curious as to who the boy was that had walked her home. She didn't tell them about her meeting with Danny Phantom yet, having decided to save that for now because she knew Luna would be all suspicious. Hours later, she'd taken a bath and washed her hair and was laying in bed in her bunny pajamas, thinking back over the day's events, falling asleep with a content smile.


	3. New School

Contrary to normal, Usagi had been the first one awake and had woken Luna and Artemis before getting ready for school, wearing a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. It wasn't long before she was heading to the school with Artemis to get registered and start her first day. She saw Sam and Tucker heading into the school. "Sam! Tucker!" She waved to them, knowing she couldn't leave from Artemis' side until after she was registered, but she was sure she'd see them again soon enough. The two turned and saw her, then smiled and waved back before heading into the school. She kept an eye out for Danny as she and Artemis headed inside to talk to the principal and get her enrolled. Danny came running up the stairs almost late for class. Not really paying attention, he barreled right into Artemis.  
It took a lot of restraint on Artemis' part not to react like a cat would when Danny ran into him. "Whoa there."

Usagi turned at hearing Artemis' voice. "Hey Danny." She smiled. "Are you alright?”

"Oh! Usagi! Hi! Sorry I bumped into you guys. I'm late for class! I'll talk with you later!" he said running off.

 

Artemis chuckled. "He seems nice."

"He is." She smiled and walked ahead of Artemis to the principal. Twenty minutes later, she was hugging Artemis and making her way to her first class. When she got there, she found Danny Sam and Tucker sitting in their seats almost to the back of the classroom. She had to fight back giggles as Mr. Lancer seemed to have trouble pronouncing her name while introducing her. Finally she turned to the class and pronounced it the way it should be.

One of the jocks, a blond by the name of Dash patted the empty seat next to him and gave her a charming look. "Why not come and sit next to me?" He knew the only other empty seat in the room was in the back where Danny and the others were. "A beauty such as yourself shouldn't be forced to sit with the dweebs." He smirked

She scoffed. "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'd rather sit with a better group of people." She marched right back to the seat in the back, smiling at Danny, Sam and Tucker as she sat down. The three snickered a little bit and Sam gave her a wink. She giggled back before pulling out her notebook to start taking notes. Least she could do in Ami's memory was actually start studying. The other three would do the same but before the end of class, Danny would be face down asleep on his notebook.  
She giggled softly at seeing Danny sleep and poked him playfully in the side. "Wake up Danny-chan."

"Six!" he exclaimed as he woke up and sat up straight with wide eyes. Everyone in class looked at him before laughing, causing him to slump back into his seat.

"Great Job, Danny. That answer might have been right last period." Sam said shaking her head.

Usagi only smiled softly at Danny. "It's alright. I've had moments like that too. She playfully teased a strand of his hair. "Now come on, let's go. The sooner we get through the next class, the sooner we get to lunch." She winked and packed her bag

"Ok." he said as he stood and packed his own bag.

 

She smiled. "Off to the next class, right?"

"Right." he said as he headed out of the classroom and down the hall to his next class. Tucker and Sam following after him. 

Usagi followed them. "So what's the deal with that jock anyway?"

 

"He's a jerk that likes giving me a hard time." he said with a sigh. 

 

"That I noticed. And someone seriously needs to teach him that being a dumb jerk won't get him a decent girlfriend."

"Really? He seems to be able to get all the hot ones." he said shaking his head.

"Gee thanks...." Sam said. "He just couldn't get Usagi because she actually has a brain."

Usagi frowned at Danny's comment too before smiling at Sam. "Of course he wouldn't want a girl who's smarter than him. Yet I bet he'll try again at least once to get me again." 

"Probably. He doesn't like to take no for an answer." he said with a sigh.

"He's probably not used to it. Well he'll get used to it from me." She still smiled outwardly though inside she was slightly afraid just how far Dash might go to get a girl to say yes. "I wonder what his record will be for times he'll ask me."

"I can keep tabs for you." Tucker said taking out his PDA. 

She almost refused but thought about it. "Sure. Why not? It'll give us some entertainment." She grinned.

"Totally!" he said before making an app to keep track of Dash's turn downs.

She giggled. "Let's get through these classes. I'm ready for lunch already." The three nodded and headed into their next class. She followed after them. As the class went on, she got yet another attempt by Dash to hit on her in the form of a note passed to her. Her response was to ball it up and toss it at his head with a glare. Tucker marked it down in his PDA while Sam and Danny tried not to laugh out loud.


	4. New Feelings

Their day went on with Dash having tried at least four more times before they could finally get to lunch. Danny, Sam and Tucker would take their lunch to a table across the room and almost secluded from everyone else. Dash cut Usagi off from them to try to ask her out yet again.

Usagi only glared. "Get a clue jerk." She stomped on his foot then walked around to rejoin Danny and the others with a triumphant smirk.

Danny, Sam and Tucker laughed as they watched Usagi.

She sighed as she joined them at the table. "The way he's going, he'll hit twenty times before the last bell. I'm honestly wondering if he just wants me because I'm a foreign girl." 

"Probably." Sam said nodding.

"That and you're hot." Danny pointed out. His face then went red while Sam scowled at him.

"Wow.....Awkward." Tucker said as he looked at the other three

She smiled softly at Danny and giggled while Sam scowled at Danny and at Tucker's comment.. "Aw thank you Danny. I'm really just a sweet-loving twig that only stayed so small cause I used to be late to school all the time in Japan." She winked and stood up, leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek. "I expect a phone call from you tonight if possible." She then sat down with a grin and went back to eating.

His face got even more red, then he smiled stupidly kind of like the day before.

Sam stood up and cleared her throat. "Gotta go to the bathroom." she said as she hurried off.

Tucker cringed. 

Usagi watched in confusion as Sam hurried off before looking to Tucker. "Did I do something wrong just now?" 

"No. It's alright. I'll go see what's wrong." he said as he jumped up and hurried after Sam.

Usagi nodded as Tucker hurried after Sam before looking down at her food with a sigh. She pushed her plate away. "Is there somewhere around here where I can get a bit of air before our next class?”

"Yeah. Sure. Are you ok?" Danny asked in confusion. 

"I'm fine. Just a random moment where the grief of losing my old friends hits me. It happens from time to time. My parents wanted the change of pace from Japan for my sake." She kept her head down so her eyes were hidden under her bangs and he wouldn't see her eyes filling with unshed tears. 

"I'm sorry." he said as he put a hand on top of hers. 

She sighed. "Thanks for the concern. I just miss them a lot. You, Tucker and Sam kinda remind me of them." She chuckled softly. "A nice little group of outcasts all together." 

"You can still write to them right? Email? Skype?"

She shook her head. "No. They're all dead. Hence why my parents moved me here. That accident I mentioned one dying in yesterday....they all died in that." Again it was another lie, she knew but a half-lie at least. 

He gasped a little, then looked down. "I'm so sorry." he said taking her hand into both of his. "This is going to be a really stupid question....but anyway I can help?" he asked.

 

She looked up and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Just keep being you. I need as much laughter as I can get. But also when I ask for a little space...let me have it just to remember them." She smiled softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Alright. As for a place to be alone, there's an outside pick nick area some people go for lunch. I'm sure everyone's eating inside today. It's still kind of hot outside after all." 

She smiled. "Thanks Danny. And for clarification, that call later is to start planning Operation Get Tucker a Girlfriend. Tell Sam but don't let Tucker know just yet." She stood up. "I'll see you in class." She headed on out the lunchroom to find the area that Danny told her about.

He sighed as he watched her go. He then rubbed the back of his head before standing and heading out to look for Sam and Tucker.

It wasn't long before she found the picnic area Danny told her about. She sat in the grass and just looked up at the sky in thought.

Dash had watched from his table what took place between Usagi and the others. After Danny left, he too stood up and followed after, being careful not to get caught. 

Danny would find Tucker and Sam standing outside the library talking. Sam finally had a smile back on her face and even waved Danny over.

"Hey. Sorry I took off like that. My stomach wasn't feeling good, so I went to the bathroom, then   
decided food wasn't a good idea and headed over here to the library." she said still smiling.

"Oh! Ok." he said chuckling. "Usagi got upset and went outside for some fresh air and alone time. Guess it's just us until next period." he said.

"Awesome." Tucker pipped in. He then gave Sam a look that Danny didn't understand, but decided not to bother with. 

Dash had managed to stay hidden quietly around the corner. From what he saw in the lunchroom and Tucker's words, he was taking it all to mean that the 'dweebs' weren't really that fond of the new girl but he decided to listen a bit longer anyway

"So, what do you guys think of Usagi?" Danny asked since they were "alone".

"I think the question is what you think of her." Sam retorted.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You totally have a thing for her." Tucker said.

Danny blushed. "Well, I mean...She's awesome....Really nice, and funny, and how many times do you meet a hot girl that wants to hang out with us?" he asked looking between the two. He then looked at Sam. "And you know I mean besides you, but you're like one of the guys, so you don't count." he said.

"Totally makes me feel better. Thanks." Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. 

Oh this was just getting better from Dash’s point of view. If he heard right, it sounded like Sam was jealous that Danny seemed to have a thing for Usagi. He was sure he could use some info like that to his advantage. 

The three continued to talk a little before heading into the library.

As they headed into the library, Dash hurried off to find Usagi, intent on using his new knowledge to make her his. However, in his haste, he didn't move quietly and so his footsteps would be heard at least by Danny if not Sam and Tucker as well


	5. New Promise

"Huh?" Danny asked as he looked out the library door to see if he could see who had been running.

Dash was just turning the corner as he headed away from the library at the time Danny looked out, unknowingly allowing Danny to catch a glimpse of him.

He narrowed his eyes a little before running into the nearest restroom. When he returned, he was invisible as he quickly flew after Dash to see what the jock was intending.

Dash continued on towards the picnic area with a nice smirk on his face

Usagi was no longer looking up at the sky but was hugging her knees crying to herself

He smiled to himself a bit before putting on a 'look of concern' on his face. "Tsk tsk. Usagi are you alright?"

"Go away. I don't feel like being bothered with you right now." Her voice had some annoyance in it.

"Well I just thought I'd come comfort you." He walked over to her and around so where she could see him. He bent down and pulled her close, having quite a strong pull on her, yet did it in a way where if she spoke now, her words would be muffled against his jacket. "First those geeks run off from you and then they were talking about you outside the library. Didn't look like Manson was too happy you're around now."

She had been trying to pull away from him but froze in her actions when she heard his last statement.

Danny growled and went behind a tree to turn back to normal. He then stepped from behind the tree. "Hey, Dash! Usagi said she wanted to be left alone. Why don't you back off?" he asked. 

Dash put an innocent look on his face. "I'm just trying to protect her from Manson's fakeness. Can't trust a girl like Manson, she looks like the type that'll easily stab you in the back when she feels threatened. And she clearly looked threatened by Usagi. How easily she ran out the lunchroom after Usagi kissed your cheek, how insulted she was when you called Usagi hot but said she was 'one of the guys'. Manson clearly likes being the only one to keep you in check Fenton." He chuckled before he could be seen wincing in pain

It was at that point that Usagi pulled back from Dash, glaring at the jock. "I'm quite capable of protecting my own emotions thank you very much." She kicked the jock as she stood up. "Now I would very much appreciate it if you left me alone Dash." With that, she turned to face Danny and walked over to him. As she neared him, it would be clear that she had put up a brave face just now towards Dash and that in reality, she was actually believing what Dash had said about Sam and was feeling hurt. "I'll still help plan to get Tucker a girlfriend but maybe it's best if we keep our interactions to a more civil level for the most part since we have classes together and you can still feel free to call sometimes. But I don't want to come between your friendship with Sam. Gomen Danny." She touched his cheek softly before turning and heading back inside the school.

Danny blinked. "Wait, Usagi." he said as he turned to follow her, not even giving Dash a second glance.

She stopped when he called her name. "Yes Danny?"

"Sam and I are best friends. That's all. I know she likes you and she'd feel bad if you stopped hanging around." he explained.

Usagi turned to face him once more. "But what about what Dash said?"

"He's full of hot air, and he's trying to twist a conversation me and the others had in the hallway." he said shaking his head.

"Promise?" She threw in a puppy pout

"Promise." he said with a smile.

 

She smiled and wiped at her eyes again. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see me cry twice in one day. Let's go join Tucker and Sam again."

"Don't worry about it." he said shaking his head. "Come on." He started to lead her back towards the library.


	6. New Date

After Usagi and Danny caught back up with Tucker and Sam, the foursome headed towards their next class. Usagi sat right away with Danny and the others and smirked to herself when Dash walked in late, holding his gut, where Usagi had kicked him at. The other three tried not to snicker as well after seeing Dash, though they mostly failed while still managing not to do it too loudly. Usagi gave Danny a knowing glance with a grin before turning to take notes. Dash glared at Usagi and Danny for the rest of the class. A glare that Danny paid no mind to but Usagi was unnerved by. When the bell rang to signal that it was time to go to the final class, Usagi was all too happy as she walked with the others to it. At the end of the final class, the other three offered to walk Usagi home, an offer that the blond happily accepted, not wanting to walk home by herself.

The entire walk to Usagi’s, the four friends chatted about the day and the different teachers. Unknown to the foursome, they were being watched from a distance. "So Daniel....you've made a new friend.I wonder if she knows your little secret." Vlad Masters chuckled to himself. He was staying just far enough back where Danny's ghost sense wouldn't detect him. It wasn’t long before they reached Usagi’s house. Before Usagi could head inside, Danny got her attention.

"Hey, if you want, we could hang out later." Danny said.

Usagi nodded. "Yea sure. Let me get your numbers." She looked to Tucker and Sam. "And I need to give you two mine." She pulled out her cell phone. They exchanged phone numbers, then went their separate ways to get home. Usagi watched the others leave before heading inside to get started on her homework.

Vlad continued to watch the four teens, plotting as to how to use the knowledge to his advantage. When the teens had separated, he smirked as he left his hiding spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later, Usagi finished her homework and called Danny to see if he was done with his and still up to hanging out.   
“Hey!” He answered his phone with a smile.

Usagi smiled. "Hey! I was wondering if you're still up for hanging out?"

"Of course! Anything you want to see now?" he asked.

"I don't have anything specific.I wanna say show me something extra special but that might be asking too much. So how about you just surprise me."

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll be over there soon." he said before hanging up.

She giggled. "See you soon." She hung up and waited for Danny 

A while later, he was knocking on her door. She grinned and opened the door, yelling a quick goodbye to her ‘parents’ before closing the door behind her. “Let’s go.”

"Alright." he said as he started to lead Usagi back through town.

She smiled and followed him, curious as to where he was leading her but she did ask him to surprise her and so refrained from asking. 

They soon arrived at what appeared to be a greenhouse. Danny took a key from his pocket and opened it up. "Sam said I could let you see her greenhouse."

"Well that was nice of Sam." She made her way into the greenhouse, smiling as she looked around at the different plants.

"She said you seemed the type that might like pretty plants." he said as he walked in behind her and watched her explore.

Usagi giggled. "Well she got that right." She inwardly smiled, knowing it was something about her that had followed through from her past life. "Though I didn't realize I was that obvious."

"Sam's good at reading people. You like it?" he asked with an eager look.

She looked back at him with a smile. "I do a lot. I'll have to remember to thank her." She then stepped back to him. "And I thank you too."

"No problem." he said smiling. "Anything else you'd like to see?" he asked.

"Whatever you wanna show me. I'm the new girl still, remember?" She giggled

"Ok. The mall then." he said as he led her out of the green house and locked it back before heading to the mall with her.

 

She giggled and followed him. "You sure you wanna take me to the mall?" She teased 

"Yeah. It's alright. Some of the shops aren't too much of a drag." he said.

Usagi smiled. "Lead the way then."

He nodded and led her back through town. 

Usagi let him lead her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing really. I guess I do space out sometime." he said with an embarrassed chuckle. "At the mall, you want to see a movie or something? Anything you want."

Usagi smiled. "Sounds like something we both have in common. We could see a movie. And since I'm in a really good mood, surprise me on that."

"Ah...Uh....What kind of movies do you like?" he asked not wanting to pick a movie she'd either hate or be bored to sleep in.

"Well I do like chick flicks but don't force yourself to sit through one for my sake. Action movies are fun too." Ironic though, she thought to herself considering all her time as Sailor Moon. "And I don't have a problem with a scary movie since I wouldn't be watching it alone." 

"Alright. I'll take you to see a chick flick this time, then next time, we can check out something with a lot of explosions." he said with a wink. Once to the mall, then the cinema part of it, he bought their tickets, and then some drinks and snacks.

Usagi nodded with a grin. "Deal." She followed him to the cinema and smiled as he brought the tickets, drinks and snacks. "It's really nice of you to be willing to see a chick flick though. Not many guys are that willing."

"It's not like I don’t already get made fun of, so why not?" he asked laughing a little. He then walked with her into the cinema room where they would be watching the movie and looked for the best seats they could get.

Since it seemed others that were waiting for the movie to start were all gathering near the front or way in the back, she pointed out a pair of seats right in the middle. "I never understood why guys would get made fun of for watching chick flicks. Nothing wrong with showing a bit of emotion or crying at parts of a movie. But what do I know, I'm just a girl." She laughed

"I dunno. You're pretty smart." he said as he went to the seats she'd pointed to.

She shrugged. "If you say so." She followed him to the seats and sat down in one.

He smiled as he sat watching the movie and eating the snacks with her. At one point of the movie, she had unconsciously snuggled up to him while she watched.   
He was surprised at first, but after a few minutes, he put an arm around her and continued to watch the movie best he could with a hot girl cuddling up to him.   
She happily watched the movie in contentment. She'd felt Danny's arm go around her but said nothing about it. It almost felt natural. Once the movie was over, he'd get up and walk out with her. He was pretty happy that he had managed to stay awake and actually enjoyed the movie just a little. She walked out with him with a big grin on her face. "That was fun." The area around them started to change and it would start to feel cold as the area turned into a completely bare white room with only one visible way in and out. "What's going on?"

As the surroundings changed, Danny would be able to pick up on Vlad's chuckling as if Vlad was standing right next to him.Danny pushed her behind him as he faced the one entrance.  
Usagi did see his breath like before but didn't get a chance to say anything before he pushed her behind him. She cowered a bit behind him in fear but still had a bit of curiosity

Vlad Plasmius stepped through the door. "Ah Daniel. So nice to see you again." He smirked 

"How do you know my name?" Danny said trying to make sure nothing was given away to Usagi. He was hoping maybe he could maneuver around to the door and push Usagi out of it.

Usagi was confused as well as to how this person seemed to know Danny's name

"Daniel, don't play dumb." He acted as if he just noticed Usagi. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your little date? How quaint."

"Sorry I think you have the wrong guy, and yeah, you did interrupt. You could be a nice lonely old man with a cat and let us go. Maybe you and this other Daniel can meet up later and have it out." he said quickly and with a shaky smile.

"I highly doubt there's another Daniel Fenton in all of Amity Park. But if you really want to play things the hard way...." He snapped his fingers

At first it would seem as if nothing happened but soon Usagi would feel herself being pulled up and away from Danny by invisible forces. "Danny! Help!" She was pulled up too high from his reach.

"Hey! Let her go!" he exclaimed as he tried to jump and grab her. He then glared at Vlad. "WHAT is your DEAL!? If you want to fight with me, then let her go and leave!" he yelled angrily

"Ah yes. You would like it to be that easy wouldn't you? What's the matter Daniel? Don't want the pretty girl to watch you get hurt?" He smirked.

"I won't leave you Danny!" She called and struggled against the creatures, now visible, holding her.

"How adorable." He looked back to Danny. "You know you're no match to me as a human Daniel. Or is it just that you haven't told the little Rabbit there."

"Shut up! Just let her go! Please!" he exclaimed. "I've never asked for anything from you, but this once, come on! Let her go!"

"Danny? What is he talking about?" She was scared...for Danny and her concern for him would be clear in his eyes.

"Now that's a lie. How many times have you asked me to leave your mother alone?" He laughed. "Tell you what, I'll give you two choices. The first would be to become my son and apprentice. The second would be to let the Rabbit see your secret. Take your pick."

"That's no choice at all!" he yelled. He then looked at Usagi, then to Vlad. He finally heaved a sigh and looked at the floor.

"I believe that's a very good set of choices in my opinion. Both get the Rabbit free." He chuckled and watched as Danny tried to decide what to do

Usagi watched Danny still in confusion as to what Vlad was referring to that Danny was holding back. She was concerned about him and wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Then she chanced a glance at the two things holding her up, finding both to not be ghosts but in fact two youma like the one she'd fought the other day. Seeing that neither Danny nor Vlad had their eyes on her, she decided to take advantage, even knowing what it would mean for her. She kicked each of the youma, causing them to screech in pain, letting her fall. She landed with a thud and stood up. "That's enough!" She glared at Vlad. "I don't know who you are but I've had enough of your talk."

Vlad looked up at hearing Usagi. "What's this? The Rabbit thinks she can fight?" He burst out laughing 

 

He gasped and looked at Usagi. He knew he'd have to protect her now and quickly glared at Vlad, his blue eyes flashing green. "Fine. GOING GHOST!" he exclaimed. A ring formed around his waist and then split into two. One moving up his body, the other moving down. Soon he was wearing a mostly black hazmat jumpsuit with white accents and the DP mark on his chest. His hair had changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to green. He pointed a hand at Vlad as he moved in front of Usagi. "You got what you wanted. Now, get out of my way or I'll have to seriously ruin your day." 

She chuckled softly. "Funny how I hadn't put it together sooner that you're Danny Phantom." Her voice had that maturity he would recognize from the other day as she spoke. She then held up a white and gold heart shaped brooch. "MOON ETERNAL....MAKE-UP!!!!" Ribbons and feathers wrapped around her in certain ways. Soon she was wearing a sailor fuku, with a tri-colored layered skirt, white gloves, long white boots, complete with sailor collar, earrings, choker, tiara and hair ornaments. She had a much more mature look to her face, though she was still glaring at Vlad. "You got more than you bargained for today. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Well this is a surprise. Two little heroes for the price of one." Vlad snapped his fingers and the youma from before attempted to grab Danny in attempt to drain his energy

Danny’s jaw was nearly on the floor as he watched Usagi the entire time. He hadn't even really heard Vlad or seen the Youma attack until they had grabbed him. "Wha..hey!" he exclaimed as he attempted to go intangible, managing to and freeing himself of the youma’s grip. Usagi took that chance to knock the youma back with her tier. He went back tangible and started firing off plasma blasts from his hands at the other youma. She went after the first youma and used her tier to fight it. The other youma dodged some of Danny's blasts and was hit by others.

Vlad merely watched the two teens as if trying to learn how the two fight together.

Usagi looked over to Danny. "Go after big blue over there. I'll handle these things"

"You sure?" he asked as he threw a few more blasts at the youma.

She nodded as she pushed back the youma she was fighting. "I'll be alright." The one he was fighting dodged his blasts again. "Otherwise who knows how long he'll keep us."

He nodded then turned to face Vlad. "Aright you old fruit loop! Let's end this!" he said gathering blasts in both hands.

"My pleasure." He smirked and gathered blasts in his own hands

Usagi pointed her tier at the two youma. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" The youma tried to hold up against her attack but failed, causing one then the other to disintegrate from the blast. 

He hurled the blasts at Vlad in an attempt to stop him from gathering his blasts and hopefully knock him down so they could get out.

Vlad had been distracted watching Usagi's attack and so was hit by Danny's blasts and knocked down


	7. New Story

Usagi had turned around after destroying the Youma to see Danny throw his blasts. "Let's get out of here."

Danny nodded and grabbed her arm before quickly flying them both out of the room.  
She grinned as he flew them out the room. Once out the room, it would seem they were right back in the mall

Vlad could be heard screaming. "I'll get you next time Daniel, and your Rabbit too." 

Seeing they were back in the mall, he went invisible, turning Usagi invisible also. He heard Vlad and nearly fell from where he was floating because of laughing so hard. "Oh! Really? That was the best you could come up with? Oh man.....that's just sad."

She giggled as well. "Sounds like he did his research though regardless. I mean the fact he knew my name means Rabbit. But anyway, I think you and I have to go somewhere to talk now. Since our alter egos are out in the open anyway." She smiled softly

He sighed. "Yeah. Guess so. Where?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Beats me. Though if I'm right to assume that Tucker and Sam both know about you being Danny Phantom then maybe it's fair we have this talk with them involved too."

"Yeah. Alright." he said. "Let's go to Sam's house." he said as he held her hand and started to fly in the direction of Sam's still invisible.

"Well at least we know what we were each really up to that day I first met you and the others." She chuckled to lighten the mood.

 

"Yeah." he murmured as he went intangible once reaching Sam's. He went directly into her room and landed on the floor to make them back tangible and visible.

"GAH!" Sam exclaimed throwing a book towards them. "Geeze, Danny! Warn me next.....Usagi?" she asked tilting her head some.

She squeaked at the book being thrown their way before nodding guiltily. "Yes Sam. It's me. Danny and I need to talk to you and Tucker."

"Hey! How'd you figure out who she was so fast?!" he exclaimed.

"Because you're clueless." she said. "Not to mention she has the same color of hair and same hair style, and also the same color of eyes." she said. "Same height. I could go on."

"That's alright." he said. 

"Thought so." Sam said with a smile before picking up her cell phone and calling Tucker. 

"That and I highly doubt he'd pull a girl you didn't know to your place." Usagi smiled at Sam and waited as she called Tucker.

"That too." she said before turning away to talk to Tucker.

"Alright. I get it. I'm clueless. Geeze." 

"You're not.” Usagi said reassuringly. “Most people who knew me in Japan as Usagi and saw me as Sailor Moon couldn't put the connection together unless my identity was given away in front of them by someone who knew the truth."

"See? I'm not completely clueless!" he said to Sam as Sam hung up her cell.

"If you say so. Tucker will be here shortly." she said.

She giggled. "This is gonna blow Tucker's mind." She then looked to Sam. "Thanks about the greenhouse by the way." She smiled and blushed.

"In that outfit? He'll probably pass out." she said with a chuckle. She heard Usagi telling her thanks and nodded. "You're welcome. Thought you might like it."

"I did enjoy it." She snickered as she thought of Tucker. "Yeah he'd probably pass out, after having a nosebleed."

"I should probably go get some paper towels then, huh?" she asked with a sigh.

She giggled. "Just as a precaution maybe." She looked to Danny. "You alright there Ghost boy?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said with a nod.

"I'll go grab the paper....." she didn’t finish as Tucker walked in.

"Holy crap who is she and is she single?" he asked. 

"Never mind." Sam said. 

Usagi giggled at hearing Tucker and rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to do her corny introductory speech even if it would've been just for show

"Tucker." he said with a sigh. "Take a closer look at her." 

"If you insist, man. You don't have to tell me twice." he said as he stepped closer to Usagi to get a better look at her.

"As long as you look but don't touch Tucker." If her voice didn't give her away, then Tucker really just might be that clueless. 

 

"Usagi!" he exclaimed nearly jumping back and onto Sam's bed. "But....wow...I mean how!?"

She grinned, glad that he had recognized her voice at least. "Well, like this, I'm, to be a lil corny, champion of justice, Sailor Moon. As for how...." She looked at the three before pulling her brooch from the center of the bow on her chest. This caused her fuku to become a bunch of light, almost transparent ribbons around the right parts before being replaced with her normal clothing. She then slipped the brooch into her pocket. "Danny and I kinda got forced to reveal the super sides of ourselves earlier." She looked to Danny to let him tell the story of what happened.

He nodded and also detransformed before explaining the story to Sam and Tucker.

At the end of the story, Tucker laughed a little. "He actually said that about getting you and your little rabbit too? That's just corny, man."

"I know, right?" he asked with a laugh as he shook his head. 

"I kinda think he was a little distracted watching my attack on the youma and that kinda creeps me out." Usagi shudders a bit.

"The way he seems obsessed with Danny, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a perv. Or a pedo." Sam pointed out.

Usagi shudders again. "That really didn't make me feel any better just now. Anyway, this wasn't the first time Danny and I had seen each other's alter egos, it was just when the true identities got revealed. That day I first met you guys, when Danny had run out to fight and I ran off as well. We'd stopped and talked in those forms after our fights."

"Why didn't you tell us you had met another super hero?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Especially a hot one!" Tucker added.

"I just didn't think about it. I mean I was going to tell you. I just wasn't sure I'd see her again." he said defensively.

"Uh huh. Trying to keep the hot super hero chicks to yourself. I see how it is." Tucker said even though he was grinning.

Usagi chuckled. "Lay off him Tucker. I didn't exactly tell my parents about Danny Phantom either. And yes they know I'm Sailor Moon. I can't sense the evil I fight really. So that 'call' I got that day at Nasty Burger was my communicator going off. And the 'accident' that my friends died in....wasn't an accident." She sighed. "Look long story short guys, I won't be upset if you all have nothing more to do with me after tonight. I'd prefer not to see any more friends die. The others....sailor senshi like myself representing different planets, gave their lives to protect me. I defeated the enemy, but that was one battle I couldn't bring my friends back after. Too many people back home knew them and I couldn't tell them about being Sailor Moon. Couldn't go to their families and say 'I'm the reason your daughter's dead and you don't even have a body to bury'. So I made a wish to get away....and here I am now."

Sam blinked. "Why would we stop having anything to do with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. We're sorry about your friends and all, and we'd like to be your friends. We can't take their place, but we can try to help you." Tucker added.

"Besides, who are we to stop hanging out with someone because they're a super hero?" Danny asked with a wink.  
Her eyes lit up with happiness at their words. "Thanks guys." She then grinned at Danny. "Even if said super hero is also a reincarnated moon princess?" She giggled. They already knew so much now, she might as well make sure they're as informed as possible

"Whoa! Really!?" Sam exclaimed.

The two boys just stared at her in surprise.

She nodded and looked to Danny. "The legends that I was gonna tell you would have been from my experience in my past life as Princess Serenity." She looked back to the others. "The other sailor senshi were reincarnated princesses of their respective planets as well."

"These kingdoms don't exist anymore, do they?" he asked softly.

 

She shook her head sadly. "They fell when the Moon kingdom fell after an attack by an evil known as Metalia and Queen Beryl. The senshi were killed, and after seeing a prince I was dating at the time get killed, I killed myself. The other senshi died in the battle as well trying to protect the kingdom. My mother in that life, Queen Serenity used a special heirloom of the family known as the Ginzuishou to trap Metalia, Beryl and their forces. She only trapped them because she still wanted to send myself, the prince and the other senshi to a new future on Earth. With the last of her strength, she did just that as well as sending our advisors as well. The Ginzuishou is very powerful and other evils have sought it out, seeking me out as well since I am now the wielder of it."

The three listened with varying degrees of awe and surprise.

I've fought Metalia again....battle in the north pole in a miniskirt....was not fun at all. Gone against heart snatchers, a queen that used the dreams of people to keep her youth and beauty, and finally been part of a Sailor War. Senshi that were supposed to protect their planets were corrupted and stole starseeds from each other and other senshi....It's how I lost my friends. Their starseeds were taken and out of my reach." 

“Is there a way to get their star seeds back?" Danny asked.

"Not without finding the entity Chaos again. And I'm not ready to fight Chaos again. I only managed before to stop Chaos because I got through to its host, Galaxia and healed her." 

"We'll do our best to help you in any way we can." he said. Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement behind him.

She smiled with a nod. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me."

"Beware the Box Ghost!" Could be heard from outside kinda muted as if the ghost wasn't right near Sam's house

 

His ghost sense went off and he just sighed. "Can I just let him do his thing and go away?" he asked.

"Nope. Go get him before he annoys someone to death." Sam said as she tossed Danny a thermos.

He caught it, then grumbled as he transformed and went intangible to leave the house and go after the Box Ghost.

 

Usagi giggled as she watched Danny grumble as he left before looking to Sam. "Is the ghost really called the Box Ghost?"

Being a slight distance away from Sam's he was able to see Danny coming and flew off. "Box Ghost!"

"Unfortunately." she said shaking her head.

"Come back so I can make this quick!" Danny yelled as he chased after the Box Ghost.

Usagi burst into more giggles. "He sounds quite harmless with a name like that." She sank to the floor as she continued laughing.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost flew off again, obviously wanting to delay being caught

"He is. He's more annoying or funny than anything else." Sam explained.

"I think you had better beware!" Danny exclaimed as he chased the ghost. He pulled the lid off the thermos.  
Usagi nodded in understanding. "Well let's hope Danny catches him quick regardless then."

A look of fear on the Box Ghost's face. "The Box Ghost!"

"Yeah. Who knows what other monsters might be out there now." Tucker said.

Danny pointed the thermos at the Box Ghost and attempted to catch him. 

Usagi nodded. "Especially now." She looked up at the ceiling in thought

"Box Ghost!" He tried to resist the pull of the thermos but failed and was sucked in 

Tucker and Sam fell silent figuring Usagi was thinking about something important.

Danny sighed again and put the lid on the thermos before heading back to Sam's.

Usagi glanced over to Sam and Tucker. "No need to go silent on my account." She smiled before sighing as her communicator went off. She pulled her pink communicator out and answered the call, taking the video and seeing Luna's face on the screen. "Yes Luna?" Even though she was supposed to be addressing Luna as 'Mom' when around others, she figured why keep up that charade in front of Sam and Tucker at this point. In fact, she shifted and held the communicator so Sam and Tucker could see the screen as well as she waited to see how long it would take Luna to notice the extra faces.

"Usagi! You know you're supposed to update us after an encounter with youma!" She was clearly upset with the teenage heroine and had yet to notice the extra faces

"Sorry Luna but with some things happening, I forgot in all the chaos. But I'm fine and the city's safe again." 

Sam and Tucker had been about to say something when the communicator went off. They stayed quiet as Usagi spoke with whoever the person on the other end was.

"That's not the point Serenity!" She growled and narrowed her eyes before finally noticing the two extra people and looking back at Usagi. "Explain Usagi."

Usagi chuckled. "Oh Luna, your kitty is showing." She teased the older woman. "As for Sam and Tucker, yes they knew even before you called as does Danny. Pressing circumstances called for them to know. The secret's safe with them though so don't worry your pretty furry little head. And I know you're really upset now to call me Serenity. You only do that when worried or upset or both."

She sighed and finally calmed down. "As long as you're safe and with people that can be trusted. I'll leave you to things and inform Artemis. But don't be surprised if he calls once he learns the news."

"Of course Luna. I'll be looking out for his call. See you when I get home." With that she ended the call and looked to Sam and Tucker. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't worry about it. Those are your guardians?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Guardians and advisors and to everyone else in Amity Park, my parents. That was Artemis you guys saw me with at school this morning."

"I figured as much." Sam said nodding just as Danny returned and once landing on Sam's floor, he went back to normal.

Usagi smiled and looked to Danny. "Got him?"

"Oh yeah." he said holding up the thermos and giving it a hard shake. 

"Good. I hope he didn't give you too much trouble." She looked at him in concern 

"Nah. He's more annoying than anything." he said chuckling.

She giggled. "Good."  
"It's getting late. Do I need to get you back home?" he asked. 

"My guardians didn't seem to expect me home when one of them called a little while ago. But of course if you guys want me to go on home so you can plot my kidnapping or something...." She joked 

"Oh. I'll delete that app since you already know about it." Tucker said.

Sam just shook her head. 

Usagi burst into giggles. "Really Tucker?

"What? I'm joking." he said laughing some as Danny just shook his head and Sam threw a pillow at Tucker. Usagi just kept giggling.

Anyway, kidnapping jokes aside, was there something else you'd like to do?" Danny asked.

She shrugged. "You keep forgetting I'm the new one. I don't know what you guys do for fun when it's late like this if you do anything this late to begin with."

"True. Alright. I'll walk you home then." he said smiling.

She nodded and stood up. She waved to both Sam and Tucker. "See ya guys." She looked to Danni. "Let's go then."

"Night." Sam said with a wave.

"Later." Tucker said.

Danny smiled and walked out of Sam's room, then out of the house with Usagi. 

Usagi followed Danny out of Sam's room and out of the house. She walked close to him and even lightly grabbed his hand. "Don't wanna get separated."

He blushed, but nodded. "Right."

She smiled as they walked towards her house. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Don't think they're worth that much." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just letting all that happened today sink in is all."

"Really? That's all you're thinking about." She stopped in front of him, facing him. "Tell me Danny. What's really on your mind that's got you blushing so much around me. Besides the whole 'hot girl interacting with you' thing.

"You're really hot." he said nodding. "But I guess, it's sort of a surprise that someone so beautiful can actually be so nice. You're not a snob, and you actually can hold a conversation about more than just clothes." he explained. "It's surprising is all. Not saying I wouldn't still go after you if you were totally shallow or airheaded, because I would still be trying to get you to go on a date with me." 

She smiled softly. "I can understand that. I've never been the snobby type. Sure I can be mean and insult but when provoked. I've always had this knack I guess for befriending people that others wouldn't. Even with the senshi in this life. I befriended them as civilians before learning they too were senshi and most were the type others wouldn't befriend. A nice range too, from a priestess to a genius, a tough girl, a younger sick girl. So it's just me. As for me being hot, well as long as you and Tucker don't go plotting to steal some of my underwear to sell online, we're good." She giggled. "Trust me, someone wanted to do it. But the real question now, not counting the fact you didn't officially ask me and leaving out the whole thing with Ol' Creepo....would you consider our time out tonight a date?"  
His face turned even more red. "I'd....we'd never steal your underwear.....that's just...eww. Um as for d....date....Um....sure. Do you count it as a date?" he asked.

Usagi giggled at how red his face turned. "I believe you. As for if I count it as a date, then yes. But only ‘cause you do." She grinned and moved back next to him, leaning her head against him as they walked

He smiled and walked with her the rest of the way home.

She grinned as well, still holding his hand.When they reached her house, she turned to face him again. "Well guess this is my stop." She looked down, almost as if she wasn't quite ready to go inside yet. 

"Yeah. Guess so." he said looking down also. He then took a deep breath before moving to kiss Usagi on the cheek. He then pulled back blushing furiously.

Usagi blushed as well and gently touched her cheek with her free hand, squeezing his hand softly with her other before reluctantly letting go. She then kissed his cheek with a soft smile. "Goodnight Danny." She then turned to head inside, stopping at the door to look back at him one more time with a smile.

He blushed as he watched her. "Goodnight, Usagi." he said when she turned back to look at him. He waited until she was in the house to turn and head for home.

She nodded and headed on inside and up to her room to get some sleep 

Once home, he would eat supper with his family hardly talking as his mind was on someone else, then he would go up to his room for the rest of the night.

She slept peacefully through the night with a smile on her face and woke the next morning with an even bigger grin on her face. She better filled in Luna and Artemis on what had happened the night before


	8. Wind's Approval

Usagi slept for a couple of hours but soon found herself awake and heading up to the roof of the house. She'd dreamed of watching the other senshi die once more and it was getting to her once again. So she sat on the roof with her knees pulled up to her chest and looked out at the sky.

Penny for your thoughts?" Danny asked as he floated up through the roof intangibly. He went back tangible and sat beside her.

She leaned slightly against him. "Couldn't get back to sleep. Dreamed about the deaths of the other senshi again. I keep wondering if there's something I could've done so they didn't have to die. And each time I come up with nothing."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You couldn't do anything more than you did. I'm sure they know that and don't blame you for it." Danny said as he put an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. 

She nodded. "I know." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Danny."

He blushed. "Any time, Usagi."

She giggled. "Still blushing I see."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "You have that effect on me."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"It's a good thing." he said nodding. "Take it as a compliment."

She giggled. "Then I will." She snuggled up against him once more.

He blushed more, but snuggled back with her.

A light breeze circled around them, ruffling their hair as if someone was actually doing it, but it was also clear that there was no breeze affecting anything else. Usagi looked up at the sky with a soft smile. "Arigato Haruka..." she spoke softly to the stars

An older woman's voice whispered into Danny's ear. "Take care of Moonface for us."

He looked around surprised since his ghost sense hadn't gone off. "I will." he said after a moment. "I promise."

Usagi looked up at him in confusion, having not heard the voice that Danny heard. "You promise what?"

"You didn't hear the........never mind."

"Tell me. Please."

"I heard a voice. Sounded like it was carried on the wind. It said to watch after the Moonface. I guess that's you. So I promised." he said blushing once more.

She smiled and a lone tear fell down her cheek. "Haruka....Sailor Uranus. The senshi of wind. Her nickname for me was Moonface. Sounds like you got her approval."

"I'm glad." he said as he reached over to wipe her tear away.

"Me too." She blushed from the brief contact.

He blushed too, then looked back up at the stars. She too looked back up at the stars, enjoying the view and the company. He wasn't sure what to say next, so he just remained silent as he sat with her. It wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep against him. He noticed she was asleep and smiled a little. He then picked her up and made them intangible before then going back into the house and down to where they were all sleeping. He laid her in her spot after making her tangible again, then went and laid down also. A small smile graced her features as she slept more soundly now. It wasn't long before he also fell sound asleep.


End file.
